Jérome
Jérome is the Dark-type gym leader of Noire City. He gives challengers the Ruelle Badge, which is a black badge shaped like a fleur-de-lis. The Pokémon in his Lv.1 and Lv.2 teams are different individuals than the ones in his Lv.3 team. Background Jérome was originally in fact somewhat of a nerd in his childhood. He studied hard and made the top grades of his class every year, winning a Sneasel from his parents at thirteen. However, he was frequently bullied and wanted to prove he was made of sterner stuff than most took him for, so as soon as he was legally an adult he began to travel the nightclub circuit of Noire City, experiencing some personal growth along the way. He eventually caught a Scraggy, which would become a feared Pokémon to many opponents. The Tatsu region's Pokémon League was notified of his exploits and invited him to take the position of the Noire City gym leader, since they still needed a Dark-type gym. Jérome accepted, and turned the gym into a nightclub where many trainers go to have battles. Jérome awaits challengers at the back of the flashing dance floor, and enjoys putting on just the right music to battle to. Personality Jérome is a pretty cool guy if you get to know him. He has a laidback and fun-loving attitude compatible with his two biggest interests, dancing and Pokémon battling, but is also highly intelligent, backed up by his very high grades from his youth. He is staunchly against anyone betting on Pokémon battles in his gym, however, refusing to accept the corruption that plagues the rest of the city. He sometimes visits Dilentte Village, where many of his friends live, but some deride him as nothing more than a 'black hipster' for this. He is soft-spoken, with an accent somewhat like a real-world French Canadian accent. Appearance At 6'4", Jérome is the tallest of the Tatsu gym leaders. He is black, with coarse curly black hair and some on his chin. His eyes are shielded by black sunglasses, which some speculate hide lingering inner insecurities. He wears a keffiyeh as a scarf around a dark grey turtleneck and a reddish jacket over that, with reddish pants and black shoes. A Ruelle Badge is affixed to his lapel. His fashion sense has further branded him a 'black hipster' to many, but Jérome maintains that he is completely genuine about his choice of attire. He also has a striking resemblance to Basher Tarr of the Ocean's trilogy, but with some outfit modifications, such as the sunglasses. Pokémon Jérome's Pokémon include the Weavile he got as his starter Pokémon, and the Scrafty which is considered his all-star player, along with other Dark-type Pokémon. He also has a Spinda and Grumpig which are not used for battles, but he keeps because of their endearing dance habits. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders